The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that it may be beneficial to manufacture motor vehicle parts from carbon fiber to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some prior art methods for producing a carbon fiber wheel may involve placing carbon fiber fabric into a mold cavity. Such approaches may not handle making intricate features since smaller details may be difficult to mold.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.